At Conflict's End
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: The winner of each cycle always retain memories of the previous conflicts. But what of the thirteenth cycle? Where the Warriors of Cosmos finally attained a victory for themselves and successfully managed to go home to their respective worlds. Will they remember? Or will their nemeses still recall of the previous cycles?


First Dissidia fic I've wrote. Hope this game isn't out of style yet.

Hope you guys enjoy reading.

* * *

DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY AND THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY (EXCEPT FOR THIEF, BLACK MAGE AND WHITE MAGE) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**AT CONFLICT'S END**

* * *

"Cease these evil works, Garland" The Warrior of Light barked at the large man, making the ex-knight look behind him. The large man chuckled and turned around, facing the four warriors that dare try to stop his evil plans "By order of the King of Cornelia, I command you to return princess Sarah unharmed at once" The Warrior continued "Unless you wish to be deader than dead~" A smug unfamiliar voice rang through his ears and the source of the voice withdrew a dagger from his pocket and smirked. Two robed individuals were behind the Warrior and the smug-sounding one and Garland shook his head "It would seem that you've brought company this _time_" The Warrior furrowed his brows and pointed his sword towards the ex-knight "I do not understand"

Garland laughed and slammed the tip of his giant sword on the ground, waving his left arm at the four warriors, beckoning them to come and fight him "You need not understand-" The large man charged at the four "-It is simply our fate to fight one another!"

* * *

The ex-knight fell to ground panting, his sword discarded and his armor was burnt and chipped. The Warrior came forward and pointed his sword towards Garland, to which the large man laughed "Come and finish it-" The ex-knight taunted "-Don't be as pathetic as I remembered you-" The Warrior did not hesitate and had quickly cut Garland down, slashing at his helmet and armor ever so cleanly that a quick glimpse of the large man's surprised expression was seen through his broken helmet.

Garland fell down on the ground back-first, lifeless and no longer posed a threat to the kingdom of Cornelia. The smug-sounding one jumped in joy and pumped his fist in the air "Not too bad for taking over, Cap'n" The man smiled, patting the Warrior on the back "Say, what's yer name anyway?" The one clad in white robes went near the princess and started to heal the unconscious woman whilst the one wearing the blue robes placed her arm over his shoulder, making her stand up "I don't know" The smug-sounding one raised a brow in confusion "Eh? You don't have a name?" The Warrior shook his head and the knife-wielder laughed "Guess we'll have to think of one fer you,eh? You can call me Thief" The smug-sounding one grinned, pointing his thumb towards his face "That sounds more like a title-" The Warrior was cut off when the princess had regained consciousness and she thanked the two wearing robes for helping her "Thank you, brave warriors" Thief smiled and took her hand and kissed it "No need to thank us; thank him" He gestured with his head towards the Warrior which made the said man feel uncomfortable "It was a team effort, yes" The Warrior said lamely, earning a laugh from the princess "I would like to go home now" She smiled, while the four warriors gave her a nod of approval.

* * *

The four warriors look in surprise as they see Garland standing before them like he did the first time they had come to the Chaos Shrine "Oi, oi, this ain't possible!" Thief furrowed his brows "Yer not supposed to be alive two thousand-freaking years ago!" Garland turned around and snorted "Ah, yes. I remember you" The Warrior unsheathed his blade and assumed a battle stance, preparing for anything that the ex-knight would throw at them. Four orbs of light encompassed the ex-knight and he snorted "This time, I will be the one who will be doing the killing" In a flash of bright light, Garland was gone and a large demonic entity was before them and the four warriors adapted battle stances and prepared for the worst. Garland, or whatever that thing is laughed an eerie laugh and crossed its two lower arms "Do not atone, just perish!"

* * *

The demon let out a blood-curdling scream and writhed in pain, pillars of light coming out of its body as it screamed and moaned in anguish. The demon turned back into Garland and fell to the ground. Garland no longer had his armor and he desperately tried to crawl towards the four, he reached out and touched the Warrior's sword before disintegrating into nothing, the wind carrying his cape away. The four warriors were then instantly returned back to their own time and Thief fell on the ground, sighing heavily "Oh boy, that was messed up" The one wearing blue robes was supporting the one wearing white "Indeed. Who knew that Garland's hatred manifested all those calamities?" his echo-like voice resounded through the empty Chaos Shrine "Aye, least we got that over with, yeah?" Thief laughed, earning a laugh from the two wearing robes.

The Warrior looked down on the ground and saw a small piece of Garland's cloak, he was about to pick it up when a soft gust had suddenly pushed it away from him. The wind took the scrap of cloth to wherever it wished and the Warrior could feel nothing but pity for the large warrior, remembering the ex-knight's words to him; especially about the part where he said 'this time'. Could it be that the two have met before in the past? And if so, were they already enemies? He was cast out from his thoughts when Thief had snapped his fingers at him "Hey, let's go back home, yeah?" The Warrior looked at his companions and smiled, it was over. They had disposed of the fiends and they had destroyed the cause of all that chaos, Garland. While walking towards Cornelia, the Warrior could not help but think of what Garland could have been if he weren't corrupted with his anger and lust for battle.

The four had already entered Cornelia and the Warrior didn't even notice it. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he had bumped into someone. The man was large and sported full body armor and the Warrior looked up in amazement and disbelief. It was Garland; alive and well "Do pardon me" His deep voice echoed through his ears as the large man stepped aside and continued to walk towards the castle. The Warrior was surprised and being surprised was an understatement. Thief had come back to check on the Warrior when he caught a glimpse of Garland walking towards the castle "Hey, what? He's still freaking alive?!" The Thief rushed towards the large man and lunged at him, trying to stab him right in the heart. The one wearing blue robes rushed towards the Warrior "Is that Garland?" He asked in disbelief while the Warrior still couldn't believe that the knight was still alive.

Garland turned around and caught Thief's blade mid-strike, effectively stopping his assault "What business do you have with me?" He bellowed, swinging his large sword at Thief, who easily dodged his sluggish attack "Still slow as ever I see~" Thief taunted, smirking at the knight. The two guards near the castle immediately ran to the two and interfered, stopping the two from fighting any further "S-sir Garland! No need to fight against him!" Garland snorted and pushed the guard away "Well, tell him that. I was simply going to report back to the king" Thief laughed "Ya mean assassinate him, yeah?" The guard who was once holding Garland frowned at Thief "Sir Garland would never do such a thing!" The Warrior and his two robed companions walked towards the ruckus, apologizing for the brashness of their companion "We were just about to report something to the king as well" The Warrior started, slightly raising a brow at Garland "Then I suggest we all go together" The large man remarked "I am positive that fate has brought all of us together"

* * *

"Ah, Warriors of Light!" The king exclaimed excitedly, standing up from his throne "How goes the whole world saving?" The Warrior bowed in respect "All is well, your majesty-" He started "-I am positive that we have completely eradicated all of the chaos from his world" The king sat down and sighed "Thank the gods. Oh?" He raised a brow at Garland, who was inside the room as well "Ah, Garland! I assume you're done with work?" The large man bowed down as well and nodded his head "Yes your majesty, I have taken care of all the monsters in the area" The king hummed in satisfaction "Splendidly done, Garland!" Thief was about to protest when the king had spoken "I believe I haven't formally introduced you all to each other" Garland and the Warrior stood up at the same time and stood erect, their posture unwavering "These are the prophesied Warriors of Light, Garland" He gestured to his right "And this is Garland, Warriors of Light" Thief grit his teeth "Oh we know who he is, the bastard tried to kill us! Twice, even!" Garland snorted "I have no idea what you're talking about. The king started to explain that Garland was his finest and most loyal knight, he would never even think of harming the Warriors of Light. When all was said and done, the five warriors were dismissed from the throne room and the Warrior had the urge to talk to Garland "Wait-" He called out to the large man, placing his hand over his armored shoulder.

"I have not forgotten anything-" The large man started, not even bothering to look back at the Warrior "-But remember this" Garland turned around and gestured his left arm at the Warrior "It is and always will be our fate to fight one another" Memories of companions and enemies suddenly rushed through the Warrior's head, giving him vivid images of a goddess encompassed in light, a weaponsmaster, one who wielded a large blade and many more. Their faces were so familiar to him, yet he could not remember their names. What he did remember was that Garland was his enemy, always has and always will be.

He snapped out of his thoughts and unsheathed his blade, readying himself for battle. Garland laughed and shook his head "At least during times of respite like these I can call you a friend" The large man placed his arm on the Warriors shoulder "Till the next cycle" Garland waved him off as he walked away "I hope you'll still have this undying conviction that you have now the next time we fight"

* * *

Not a big fan of the whole serious genre but here's my take on it.

Well, at least I think this was pretty serious.

Ah, well. Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


End file.
